1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to torque transmitting couplings and more particularly to methods and devices for lubricating the couplings while they are in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of glass, it is customary to produce a continuous ribbon of glass from a highly heated molten mass and pass this plastic ribbon through an annealing lehr which operates continuously in conjunction with a melting furnace producing the molten mass of glass. It is well known that in passing the continuous glass ribbon through the lehr, it is conveyed on conveyor rolls that are driven in common by a continuously operating drive train. The drive train includes torque transmitting couplings connecting the various roll driving members together for common rotation. Generally, conventionally constructed couplings include a pair of opposed coupling halves interconnected by an intermediate member. Such couplings require proper lubrication at all times and, since the lehr must be operated continuously in producing the glass ribbon, lubrication of the couplings employed in the drive train is a problem; particularly the lubrication of the couplings rotating in space which connect the roll driving members of the train together. In accordance with the present invention, the couplings rotating in space now can be lubricated while they are in operation.